


Heat and Control

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brushes Shoulders with Shame and Humiliation as a Kink, Butt Plugs, Control In General Is A Theme Here, Discipline, Edging, Established Relationship, Figging, Fully Consensual and Asked For, Hints of Pain Play, Impact Play, Lengthy Prep, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pleasure/Pain, Punishment, Rimming, Set in reclaimed Erebor, Spanking, Stretching, Subtle D/s Themes, Toys with Ideas of Public Sex, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How to satisfy and discipline your princeling brother in 5.5k of pure smut.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Heat and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Any Pleasure of your Choice: Figging".
> 
> I realize that this story would work as a great fill for a number of other prompts as well, particularly: "Spanking / Caning / Whipping" or "Two or More Orgasms in a Row", but to me, this has always been about the figging element, which is a true guilty pleasure of mine. I feel like this is a little-known kink, that I myself didn't know I had, until I read it done really well. Hopefully, I have done it justice, to give you a similar experience. 
> 
> _Figging_ : the practice of inserting a piece of skinned ginger root into the human anus or the vagina in order to generate an acute burning sensation. Historically this was a method of punishment, but has since been adopted as a practice of BDSM. (Source: Wikipedia)

Fili twisted his fingers inside Kili one last time, then slowly withdrew them, hardening even further at the feel of that smooth muscle slowly expelling him from its soft, strong heat. 

He stroked a finger gently over the newly tightened hole, marvelling that it could so quickly conceal evidence of how he’d wrapped one arm around Kili’s waist in an attempt to keep him bent and still while he’d fingered him open, gently at first, and then with increasingly rough, erratic stabs that made Kili jerk himself backwards and forwards, attempting to fuck himself on Fili’s fingers, to take some control back from him, even though he’d signed it away willingly. 

Kili couldn’t help but buck up against the teasing finger, still coated with slick. He knew from the whispered promises of heat and spice, of tingling and never-ending shivers, that something new and exciting was coming his way. 

He wanted it: both the new and unknown, tinged delicately with uncertainty of having his limits stretched and the helplessness that came with absolute certainty that whatever Fili had planned would play out until the end. 

But he didn’t want to relinquish the short, thick digits and their stamina, the way they could fulfil so many functions, teasing around his ring and scraping with a hint of nail when he got impatient, or pounding into him and hooking just so, or just staying snug inside during a spanking, curling a little when he clenched at a smack, providing a tendril of pleasure at the center of pain. 

But Fili withdrew the finger and punished his efforts with a quick spank, aiming the blow low across both cheeks where Kili’s now sensitive hole would feel the impact most. 

Kili shuddered, bit his lip and almost let go. Fili’s hand at the base of his cock stopped him; he could read his brother like an open book, knew exactly how to keep him on the edge indefinitely, how to deny him when he was in a tricky mood, only to make his release that much sweeter, when he finally, magnanimously, allowed it. 

Kili _thrived_ on being handled and Fili handled him like no one else ever could. 

Fili straightened him up and sent him a slow, smug grin. “Not yet, my love. We’re barely getting started,” he murmured, before pushing him to his hands and knees on the bed, re-arranging his position until he was satisfied that Kili’s rump was up high enough and that his knees were spread wide enough. 

Fili couldn’t resist spreading those cheeks wider, digging into the crease roughly with his thumbs and pulling until Kili was completely open to him. 

Kili groaned, dropped his head lower to the cool sheets, and tried, instinctively, to clench. 

Fili only chuckled. “You’ll pay for that later,” he promised, before diving in and pressing a kiss to the place he’d worked over, teasingly darting his tongue in and forcing Kili to grip the sheets that much tighter. 

There were times when Kili considered what was going to happen next to be the main event. Perfectly _satisfying_ times, when there would be some fumbling prep in a dark nook of an empty hall, or against barely closed doors, and then a cock would sink in and in and in and then ease out, before settling into a frantic rhythm. 

It might have been enough for others, particularly with an attentive and gorgeous partner such as Fili, but that was hardly the extent of their games – they loved, physically and emotionally, and the way they fucked each other was an integral part of who they were and what they brought to their relationship. More often than not, Fili liked to take his sweet time, perhaps in a natural contrast to the impatience and the need for instant gratification that ran through Kili’s veins. 

Today was one of _those_ times; today was going to be different. 

Where fingers had teased before, Fili now pressed his cock to slide and circle, before finally plunging all the way in, leaving Kili gasping, the backs of thighs shaking and sweaty against Fili’s. He felt the resounding impact of Fili’s sturdy hips against his ass, felt that they were flush now, and that he was suddenly, deeply, unexpellably, full. 

Fili gave him a moment to adjust, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against Kili’s narrower hips, but his words were the opposite of gentle. “I’m going to turn you over my knee as soon as I’m done fucking you, Kili. You’ll kick… and squirm… and writhe all over, spreading your legs wider, showing me your hole, showing me exactly how roughly you’ve been used. But I won’t stop. Not until I’m convinced you’ve had enough; not until you’ve learned your lesson.” 

It _had_ to be intentional, Fili had practically guided him into this trap, but Kili willingly sprung it, clenching at the sharp, delicious words, urging Fili to pick up the pace. Every time Fili withdrew, Kili raised himself up and pushed back, presenting his arse to his brother to do whatever he wanted with it. 

The open, hungry submissiveness drove them both wild, fuelling the delicate balance of push and pull that was the thread that stitched together the only way they knew how to be with each other. 

It was strength to Fili right now, power that would give him confidence, allow him to center himself and be comfortable in his own skin and the roles he was forced to play. But it restrained him at the same time, humbling him, by having the trust to provide pleasure and pain in the right measures placed in his hands so freely. 

To Kili, it was peace of a frenzied mind, safety of being able to ask for anything he desired or wished to try out without a shadow of a doubt that it would be accepted, and a bone-deep satisfaction of being openly, unrestrainedly, used. But it was also a different kind of power to him, power to become somebody’s entire world, a center of attention that obscured everything else and set Fili free. And there was power too, in making himself vulnerable, like drawing a lung-full of care and love and that special kind of helplessness shining in the blue eyes, that meant that Fili’s heart almost ached with how much he felt. 

Of course, it wasn’t the only dynamic they enjoyed. Fili was just as capable of pulling the same levers as Kili did, and just as willing to assume the same kind of position when he felt he needed it, or indeed, whenever he felt _Kili_ needed it. It wouldn’t have played out the same, coloured with their own personal brand of dominance and submission, but it would have been just as intense for forging the incredible wealth of knowledge they had about each other into white hot pleasure they dished out and took. 

They burned brighter because of the way they rubbed against each other’s coarse edges and caused sparks to fly. 

And none of it would have happened if they weren’t so open and honest about it. 

“I saw you at the hearing today. With that guild that was trying to annex the flow of the seventeenth tributary for leatherworks.” Kili had been sat in a deep, plush armchair of their bedroom, moved to face the fire. He was wearing only his shirt and a pair of trousers, and there was a cut-crystal glass in his hand, but the mostly-melted lump of ice in it suggested that he’s been nursing his drink for quite a while. 

“Oh?” Fili only half-turned to face his brother, focussing instead on stripping of his own mostly-ornamental layers. “Did you think I was too harsh?” 

“No. I… rather liked it.” 

Fili froze half way through folding his kaftan. This wasn’t a comment on the decision itself or its outcome; it was about the way Fili had _handled_ it. 

“You _liked it_.” He put the garment away and moved to perch on one of the armrests that Kili wasn’t using. 

“Mhm…” Kili kept his eyes trained on fire, swivelled his drink and took a little sip. “I liked the way you executed control and discipline. How you were in charge of the conversation, the whole dialogue, and how they obeyed you, not because of your station, but because of the respect you earned during its course. They disagreed with you, it will bring them losses, but they accepted your decisions, as if, ultimately, you knew better what was good for them. For everyone.” Kili finally looked him in the eye. “Do you realise it, when you’re doing it?” 

It was now Fili’s turn to look into the flames. “I suppose it comes with being thrust into a position of authority.” He took the tumbler out of Kili’s hands and took a sip of his own. “It isn’t so much intentional as it is intuitive. But I guess I do realise that I’m capable of it.” 

For a long moment companionable silence stretched between them, interrupted only by the soothing snap of burning wood. 

“Kili?” 

“Hm?” 

“Would you like me to… discipline you? To control you for a while?” 

His brother didn’t answer straight away, searching his own heart for an answer. Fili didn’t rush him, wrapping a grounding arm around his shoulders instead. 

“I think I would,” he said eventually. “But not in a way that would truly matter. I wouldn’t want you to punish me for any real decisions I make, for mistakes that are mine to make. I am my own person and I stand by my choices. It would feel...it would feel like giving up a part of myself that I’d rather retain.” 

No, Fili was too used to seeing Kili as his equal in every respect, to ever be capable of doing _that_ , even if his brother _did_ ask him. 

“But I was thinking maybe… Do you remember when we were younger and we used to ger into all sorts of trouble? Little rebellions, just because we _could_ , rather than because we were trying to be difficult?” 

Fili kissed the top of his head. “Many would say those days are behind you, brother. Many more would thank Mahal for it.” 

Kili shot him an indignant glare. “I can be wild and unruly! Just because I now broker trade agreements and manage most of our diplomacy, doesn’t mean that I don’t get the odd urge to saddle up Myrtle and just go! Or that I would pass up the chance to see you make a fool of yourself!” 

Fili laughed, but not unkindly. “Alright, alright! I wasn’t a challenge!” 

“But it _could_ be.” Fili peered down at him with interest. “It would have to be _deserved_. I don’t fancy getting in hot water just for nothing. And it would make it more memorable as well – a consequence of my own actions.” 

Fili felt his cock stir. “Well… If you gave me a cause, I’d _have to_ discipline you for it. As your partner, lover, older brother and the crown prince. We mustn’t have you running havoc and being a nuisance.” 

“No, we mustn’t, must we?” 

Three days later Kili didn’t turn up for the Council Meeting. It was boring and lengthy, leaving Fili with the job of trying to infuse some actual relevance to current affairs into it, which was normally much easier achieved between the two of them. When he also stood Fili up in the evening for their archery practice, Fili had a fair idea of what to expect. 

He eventually found his brother in the _actual_ hot water of their bath, with a shit-eating grin and eager eyes. Which was how they ended up where they were now. 

Fucked out and for a moment tender with one another, as Fili held Kili through the last shockwaves of his orgasm. It wasn’t as good as it could have been and he felt Fili hold back right near the end and then pull back, only to finish him off with the sudden stretch of three thick fingers shoved up his ass, which mercilessly milked him dry. 

Fili, with his own infernal control, could still hold off; Kili, worked up from their first round of spanking – couldn’t. 

“Tell me,” came a gentle murmur as Kili’s hair was nuzzled out of the way and the top of his shoulder was showered in gentle, lingering kisses. 

Kili breathed for a moment, luxuriated in the wealth of touches offered to him freely. Physically, he was sated for now, but the tempting whisper of what else Fili had in store for him was far from being quietened. 

“I’m okay. I can keep going,” he said. 

“Good.” He could practically feel the almost-arrogant smile that always teased Fili’s dimples out of their hiding. “Because I’m not done with you.” 

He was bodily pulled back and helped onto his feet and then Fili casually strolled over to the very same armchair that Kili occupied three days ago, as this idea first appeared in his mind. 

“Bend over.” 

Kili did. And then the whole humiliating process started anew. 

The fact that Kili didn’t know exactly what his punishment was going to be, excited him. It wasn’t like he could just count off ten blows and know that it would be over. The implication, the subtle, _unspoken_ implication was that Fili could keep going on like this indefinitely, in increasingly painful rounds of use-and-punish, until Kili was entirely malleable, thoroughly trained into a creature of pure need, until he presented his rump in genuine anticipation of the discipline he deserved. 

It seemed that Fili liked to have Kili’s freshly fucked ass positioned just so over his knees like it was now, his spent cock dangling free and beginning to harden again. He took his time, aiming the hardest blows near the center of Kili’s ass, making sure that he’d feel the impact to his very core. 

Kili bit his lip hard as Fili’s hand caught the space where his butt met thigh, then stiffened like a plank before bucking and twisting when Fili hit a spot he’d already worked over. 

Fili paused in the spanking to slip a finger in Kili’s still glistening hole. He leaned over his sweat-soaked, red-flushed back to whisper “I told you, didn’t I, that you’d show it to me during your spanking. You are absolutely shameless.” 

Fili finger-fucked him with one hand while keeping him anchored with the weight of his other arm around his waist. Kili was still fairly sensitive inside, but the combination of restraint and relentless stimulation had him beginning to seriously work himself back on the finger and rub himself on Fili’s thigh. 

This earned him a warning series of short, fast slaps that stung and heated up his skin. Kili, writhing by now, and lost in a warm wave of want, need, _more now_ , vaguely heard Fili say something about how it was only going to get worse for him if he didn’t submit to receiving only as much as Fili was willing to give him. 

And then it _did_ get worse. Everything stopped and Kili threw around a disoriented glance as he was removed from Fili’s lap and forced to bend over the arm rest, in a position just as exposed and humiliating, only more difficult to maintain, with his legs straight behind him and toes digging into the plush carpet to keep him wide open and fully on display. 

“You still think you’re in control, don’t you?” Fili crouched on the other side of the armchair so he could look him in the eye, offering Kili a glimpse of just how blown his own pupils were. “We shall just have to give you something _else_ to think about. Hold your position or you won’t get to come again.” 

He was gone for a moment and when he returned, he carried a strong smell with him. But whatever it was, Kili didn’t get to see it, since Fili positioned himself next to his ass, facing the fire. 

A slap that was almost casual made him pay attention again. 

“What did you do wrong when we first started, Kili?” There was a sound, a bit like scraping, or perhaps cutting and something small hit the floor. 

“I… clenched.” 

“That’s right. And what else?” Fili asked, delivering a hard swat to his right thigh. 

“I’ve been trying to rub myself off on you, to take back control.” 

“And…?” There was a cutting sound again and something else fell off whatever Fili was holding. 

“I’ve been… trying to force you into me. And clenching to keep you out,” Kili managed to say between two further spanks. 

“Yes. And do you know how I’m going to punish you for that? Do you have any ideas about what I have here yet?” 

The sound was repeated and something else fell down, perhaps slightly heavier. It rolled along the carpet and came to a stop just within the edges of Kili’s field of vision. He frowned, and through the haze of arousal tried to identify the odd yellow-beige shape. 

“Ginger…” he whispered, wondering how a bit of spice – “Wait a minute, you said something about heat and spice…” The dawning realisation caused a flush to travel through his entire body. He’d never felt something so close between shame and desire that he couldn’t distinguish one from the other. 

“Mhmmm. Tell me, Kili, do you know what they used to do with ginger root back in the olden days?” 

Kili shook his head, too mortified, or perhaps fascinated to respond. Fili let it go, in favour of offering a full explanation of just what he was going to do to Kili. 

“Well. If someone needed to be punished, but had a history of clenching when being told not to, or squirming about during well-deserved punishment, they would be figged.” 

Kili swallowed. 

“A figging involves taking a finger of ginger, like what I have here, and peeling it. Once it’s peeled, you cut a notch around the base.” 

Kili began to shift restlessly. Fili put a hand on his bottom as a signal to settle down. 

“And do you know where that ginger goes, Kili?” he asked, and it would have sounded almost conversational if not for low rasp of his vowels. 

“It goes…” 

“Yes, it goes right up your bottom,” Fili informed him with a smirk, giving said bottom a light pat. “They put ginger up there to keep the buttocks from clenching during a spanking. It releases its juices, making it absolutely burn when you tighten up. It feels like you’re being seared from the inside.” 

Kili moaned. 

“There’s also the embarrassment factor. Sometimes the person carving the ginger plug would be different from the one inserting it. And the plug would stay in even after the spanking, so the entire household would know someone had needed to be punished. That someone had been bent over and forced to take a root deep inside, with no lubrication, so that the juices would have maximum effect.” 

Kili raised his head, fixing Fili with a blazing look. 

Fili met his gaze and calmly continued, “I imagine it’s even been done right here, in the Royal Wing. Perhaps in these very apartments. I’ll bet some spoiled princeling neglected his duties, or failed to keep his appointments, leaving others to pick up the slack. They would have fitted the root up his ass and sent him to study or read over his paperwork. Or made him move with it in, pressing right up into him, perhaps even forced him to endure a sparring match, or go riding. Can you imagine being in the saddle, in full gallop, trying to stay open as it burns you deep inside? Everyone would know you had it up your ass, everyone would see the agony and lust on your face as it was jostled inside your hole.” 

Kili’s breathing had grown ragged during Fili’s description of what was blatantly intended as a reminder of what he’s done, but his pupils had gotten impossibly wider at the last bit. He didn’t think he could manage it and he wasn’t necessarily up for trying it, but the mere thought had him fully erect after a period of lust that was sweet but not sharp enough. 

“Now,” the thick core of the ginger root, with any unwieldy protrusion neatly cut off and smoothed over was passed to him along with one of Fili’s favourite knives, “you are going to carve this into a shape and size that you believe yourself capable of taking. Don’t try to shave off too much – I want you to feel it – but remember to leave a base at least an inch thick. I want to be able to see it sticking out of your ass as I work over you once more.” 

“And you?” Kili sounded wrecked already, as he took over the ginger and started tapering one end into a rounded point that would make it easier to insert. He had a knife though and if Fili intended on spanking him now – 

“I will do my best to help get you as loose as possible,” Fili sounded almost gleeful, “see if we can overcome that little clenching habit of yours.” 

He kicked Kili’s legs wider apart and crouched behind him. 

Kili held his breath and forgot to carve. 

“Kili,” came a swift warning that would have otherwise been a sharp slap. 

Kili swallowed, focussed on shaving off the coarse outer layer of the ginger, removing any gnarled sections. There was just something deliciously awful about watching something being made to hurt you and knowing you were just going to have to take it when the time came. 

He keened when firm hands spread him wide, fingers inched closer to his entrance forcing it to open up with the pulling motion alone. The tongue lapping at him didn’t surprise him – they both enjoyed that sort of sensation down there - but it did have its usual effect of making him instinctively relax. 

Fili hummed approvingly and then two of the fingers slipped inside him, just the fingertips, lapped by a hot, wet tongue, and started scissoring him open. In truth, Kili was still plenty loose from having just been fucked, plenty wet as well, but he wasn’t going to protest. 

It was different from what would happen when Fili was truly preparing him, nowhere near deep enough, concentrating instead on slowly massaging the tight ring of muscle, pulling, stretching, until the sensation of having himself opened was the only thing that Kili could focus on. He peeled the ginger as quickly as possible, scraping off any irregularities with the edge of the blade, panting the whole time. 

The third fingertip slipped inside him just as he was beginning to cut a notch for the base; the fourth made him forget the notch, until it was more of a dip than a deep indentation it should have been. The force Fili exerted _there_ was only gentle, a shadow of the power Fili’s fingers truly held, but the steady, soothing slide of a wet, clever tongue helped him overcome the last of the resistance and Kili felt himself easing open as wide as was demanded of him. 

Fili held him there for a couple of seconds, then let him relax again, before repeating the process a few more times. 

“You look ready to me, Kili. Have you finished preparing your ginger?” 

Kili’s breathing sped up as he dropped the knife to the floor and passed the root to his brother. The time had come. He hoped it wouldn’t be too bad going up; It looked thick, but not unmanageable. Once it was up tough… he had no idea what to expect. 

Fili kept him bent over the armchair for the insertion, nudging Kili’s knees further apart from where he’d tried to close them instinctively, so that he’d have easier access to his hole. Kili must have been a shameless vision: red ass cheeks split and legs spread wide. He pulled back the left cheek with one hand and aimed the root with the other. 

He teased it around the pucker first, getting Kili to slowly open, and then Kili started to slowly accept it, shocked at how it felt both full and cold going in. This was nothing like Fili, warm and pulsing; it was hard and unyielding, irregular in shape, with slight bumps in places where he didn’t pay enough attention to smoothe them over. 

“How is that?” Fili asked him when he’d wriggled it most of the way in. 

Kili, who didn’t feel he could speak, nodded. Fili wasn’t going to let him get away with non-verbal responses, especially when they were trying something new, so he delivered a swift blow and Kili clenched around the root for the first time. 

Kili hissed. “Well, it was alright until that,” he said ruefully. 

Fili gave his ass an affectionate pat. “Let’s give it some time to do its work. You need a little time before the next round.” Kili looked incredulous. “Oh yes. You’ve been completely impossible today and I’m not stopping until I’ve heard an apology from you. But first, we’re going to stay here until you start to feel that a bit more.” 

Kili was made to remain in his awkward position, with the base of ginger just visible between his now closed cheeks, though Fili let him at least relax his legs and transfer most of his weight onto the armchair. He gently rubbed soothing circles into Kili’s skin, quieting him while the burn intensified, telling him how well he was taking it every time Kili moaned, or started to hitch his breath in shallow gasps. 

After about five minutes of increasingly desperate squirming from Kili, Fili stood him up. Kili’s gaze remained peeled to the carpet; something about having the root in place made him not want to look at anyone, let alone the dwarf who had worked it into him. 

Fili tilted Kili’s chin up and looked him deep in the eye. “Do you want it out?” 

Kili searched familiar blue, the soul that was a constant companion to his own, that experienced everything he felt together with him and didn’t judge him for any of it. He felt shame, yes, but also desire and the stinging, overwhelming burn only heightened it. 

“In a moment. I thought you said you were going to spank me with my ass stuffed with ginger?” 

Fili saw the bait for what it was, searched his eyes some more instead. “I want you to go up to the window, brace yourself against the frame, where everyone will be able to see you, with your legs wide apart and your ass pushed out and ready to be disciplined some more.” 

Few chambers under the mountain came with any windows at all. Fili’s and Kili’s did: a whole extra alcove, nearly as big as another room had to be carved out especially for them, to provide a flood of natural light on sunny days through a window nearly floor to ceiling in height. Of course, Fili’s words held no real threat: the only source of light in their bedroom came from the fireplace on the opposite end of the room and a few softly glowing candles. From outside their windows must have appeared simply dark. It was the idea that counted though, an idea that Fili correctly judged as appealing from his earlier reactions, and now used to drive him higher. 

He moved gingerly to obey and assume position. Outside, a million stars twinkled above them and below the city of Dale was marked by only a handful of small pinpricks of light. 

The first blow caught Kili by surprise, had him clenching on instinct and crying out immediately after. The hand immediately returned, soothed the sting with gentle strokes, while another moved up his torso, to settle over his heart. 

“Breathe. Slowly. In… and out...” 

Kili matched his breathing with Fili who was suddenly close, but at the same time not close enough, together with him in the experience. There was something comforting about the fact that Fili recognised his cue and decided to take over the control of Kili’s very breathing for this next part, which had to be just as challenging for him as it was for Kili. 

Gradually, the pain subsided and Kili felt himself relaxing, as the hand on his chest made him pay attention to its rise and fall. He thought he was beginning to get used to the low-level ache and the sense of fullness that came with the ginger pushed up his ass, even when he tried to stay loose. It may have hurt, but Kili’s cock was still as hard as a rock – what they were doing was beyond lewd, and to be in that position: stuffed full and forced to enjoy his own punishment, had him panting with unstoppable lust. 

“Another,” he demanded. 

And another came. Kili was braced this time, but the sting and the sheer jolt had him tightening once more. It burned. It pushed him one step closer. Kili let his head drop and shook, shifting his feet. 

“Again.” 

Fili stepped in front of him, pressed himself into the space between his arms and took some of his weight. He pulled him into what was effectively a one-armed hug and whispered: “I don’t want you to come like this, Kili. I want your ending to be sweet, want you to still feel it, but I want to be inside you when it happens.” 

Kili nodded eagerly, hid his face in the crook of Fili’s neck, but kept his hands where Fili ordered them to stay. 

“Now, I will do it, and I will make you feel it, because I know that you need it and that you can take it. But once you’ve had enough, you _are_ going to apologize. And I will take the ginger out and take care of you.” 

Kili moaned his agreement, felt the burn inside him transform into heat and low-level shivers that spread along his spine. 

“Ready?” 

It took three more blows. Unapologetically firm, unhurried, but quick enough that Kili didn’t have the chance to recover from the previous sensation of being seared inside before another one arrived. He couldn’t stop clenching, wondered if anyone ever _did_ , considering how the gnarly length of the root seemed to become the sole focus of his world and the only thing he could think of. He felt suspended now: unable to close around the thick neck of the plug, unable to open wide enough to have it slip out of him. 

“F-Fili!” Fili’s fingers felt around the protrusion sticking out of his ass, nudged it gently, just to let him feel the movement. “I’m sorry. Please –“ 

“Shhhh…” one arm tightened around his back, while the other hand started slowly pulling the ginger out. Kili gasped and let himself tremble within the confines he was offered. Fili didn’t force the root out; instead, he waited patiently, until the natural response of Kili’s body first allowed him to slowly stretch open around its widest point and then pushed out the rest of the length. 

Kili cried out and Fili caught him, in more sense than one, letting the spice drop to the floor. He almost came in that moment from the sheer intensity of the pleasure-pain he felt as it passed through him. 

_Almost_. Because seconds later Fili was behind him and sinking into Kili in one harsh thrust, finding surprisingly little resistance. 

“I guess the ginger did its job. You’re so open for me, baby, so ready for me,” he practically purred into Kili’s ear, held him by the hips and fucked him with the need and urgency he must have somehow held on to. 

He had to feel the burn; Kili recognised it by the high pitch of the noises Fili was making, in the curve of his exposed neck, as he threw his head back in an effort to get more air. But even if it hurt to be inside Kili, he didn’t stop, for once wild and arguably out of control himself now, and he dragged Kili with him ever higher and higher. 

Kili managed to stop himself clenching almost until the very end, when his body took over and his own completion washed over him in both an emotional release and a physical one. It was too powerful for him to notice Fili finishing deep inside him moments later, or the seed dripping down his legs, or the ache of his used hole, now empty once more. 

But then there was bed, and cool sheets and the hands he knew, and the quiet, soothing stream of praise, and his own agency returned to him intact, like he never doubted it would be.


End file.
